


Bacio indiretto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Strega [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Willow vorrebbe un bacio di Sander."Questa storia partecipa alla Flash Challenge: Bacio indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 31. Un quasi-bacio.
Series: Strega [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684417





	Bacio indiretto

Bacio indiretto

Willow si nascose dietro una colonna, stringendo un libro al petto. Arrossì, guardando le spalle di Sander.

Harris addentò una mela e sospirò, osservando Buffy allontanarsi.

“Non mi amerà mai” gemette. Posò la mela sul davanzale di una finestra e le andò dietro, camminandole a distanza di qualche metro.

Willow si mise a correre, sentendo i propri passi risuonarle nelle orecchie. Raggiunse il davanzale, vi posò il libro e afferrò la mela.

Chiuse gli occhi e l’addentò.

< Le mie labbra si sono posate lì dov’erano state le sue.

Questo è un bacio indiretto > pensò.

“Un quasi-bacio” sussurrò, con voce tremante.

[102].


End file.
